


Killers and Spies

by ejb2987



Category: Dark Angel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassin Clint, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Maria, M/M, Protective Clint, Smart Clint Barton, X5 Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejb2987/pseuds/ejb2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an attempt on Clint's life throws Maria and him into a dangerous game of espionage the last thing he expected to happen was to find his hands busy taking care of a Hydra Assassin and his wandering hands. SLASH. There are Spoilers for Captain America The Winter Soldier. There are also small spoilers for Iron Man 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Killers and Spies**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Marvel or Dark Angel

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Sir if you could follow us." A guard asked. Clint looked up from where he was hiding. A week had passed since New York and he had barely been released from medical. The first thing he had done was run here to hide. He was too wired. Every little movement kicked in his training, endless scenarios of actions that resulted in someone dying. He nodded and got up. They were deep in the engines of the hellicarrier people were running around setting in motion more and more repairs. He followed the silent guard and was quickly surrounded by three others.

This wasn't an escort this was an arrest. Fury had assured him that he wasn't being held responsible for any of his actions while he was being controlled by Loki.

"So what's going on? Did Fury say what he wanted?" Clint asked. He watched the men as they slowly pushed their way to the top floor of engineering. The guard at the rear hand kept on going to his gun. The guard to his right hand was twitching to the knife strapped to his thigh.

"It isn't Fury that wants to see you. Mr. Pierce wishes to see you." The guard in front of him responded. There it was. He had thought he had imagined it the first time. The guard had an accent he had heard before. From a certain assassin he's had a few run ins with before. That along with the stiff way the guards were holding themselves made the choice for him.

Clint kicked out hitting the knee in front of him bringing the guard to the ground. He reached forward twisting the man's neck. One down. He kicked back shattering the shin of the man behind him making him drop the gun. He jumped back knocking the man over while dodging the knife the man on his right had tried to stab him with. He quickly grabbed the man's wrist forcing it forward into the guard that was to his right gut. The pull had left the man holding the knife leaning forward Clint took the opportunity to slam the back of his fist into the man's throat crushing it.

He quickly grabbed the dropped gun and looked around. The previously filled floor was abandoned. He had been so focused on the guards he had missed the people leaving. He was definitely off his game. He looked down at the man moaning with a knife in his gut, then to the man clutching his leg. Clint lifted the gun and shot the last man in the head. He turned to face the one remaining guard.

"Tell me when exactly Hydra infiltrated SHIELD." Clint growled as he kneeled next to the bleeding guard.

"I...I don't know what you...you're talking about." He whimpered. Clint sighed before grabbing the dagger and twisting it making the man to scream out in pain.

"Want to try that again?" Clint asked. The man tried to spit blood at him but only succeeded in making it tinkle down his jaw.

"Look you're going to die. There's no escaping that. Everyone's gone, most likely your bosses doing, If you don't tell me what I want I'll leave you here to die from your stomach wound. Believe me it's not a fun way to die. It takes a long time."

"Cut one...cut one head.......another grows." The man mumbled. Clint scowled in frustration. The guy was a fanatic, he wasn't going to get anything.

"Maybe but in this case you're the cut off head." Clint growled before pulling out the knife and stabbing it into the man's chest. He stood up and looked around. It would have taken someone high up to empty out this floor. He knew that Fury was at the Triskelion dealing with the World Council. That left Hill and Sitwell. It wouldn't surprise him that Sitwell was dirty. Something about the man had always rubbed him the wrong way. Every time he had run into the man he had to force himself not to kill the man.

The important question was if Hill was dirty too.

Everything inside him told him Maria couldn't be part of Hydra. She had been his first friend in this world. They went back to when he was a stupid Fifteen year old that had decided to escape from Manticore just because he found out that he had a twin that was killed because he hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. She had taught him how to live in this world, all while helping him take down the corrupt organization.

Afterwards when she had been approached about joining SHIELD there was no doubt that Clint was going to follow her. The younger agents often whispered ridiculous stories about how he was brought in. From Coulson shooting him or meeting him during a mission. Hell there were even stories about Natasha being the one to force him to join SHIELD. No one even once thought that he had joined SHIELD of his own free will. Only Fury knew that the only reason he joined was to watch Maria's back.

No matter what she was his friend. He owed her the opportunity to tell him if she was part of Hydra. If she wasn't they were in more danger than they had ever been during the ten years they had known each other. If she was part of Hydra....well, he really didn't know what he would do. Coulson was dead and Natasha was quickly outgrowing any need of him. She was definitely not part of the problem, but that didn't mean she was his ally either. Fury was a bigger question. Was he Hydra, it was possible. Unlikely, but still possible. How much did he really care about SHIELD?

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Maria wanted to kill Fury. She understood why he had to deal with the Council right now before they really became a problem but did he really have to leave her responsible for the repair of the Helicarrier? Sitwell had just told her that work on the engines was going to take even longer since a team had found a gas leak that had forced the floor to be evacuated until the leak could be found. She looked down at her pad and couldn't help but sigh. SHIELD was stretched so thin right now. Repairs that would have only taken days before were going to take months. The Hellicarrier was working with a skeleton crew. What hadn't been killed in the attack was being used to help with the relief in New York.

She was just glad that she didn't have to deal with Loki since the only cell that had been able to hold him on the hellicarrier had been destroyed. The Avengers had all gone their own way. She knew that Stark and Banner had retreated to Malibu. Rogers had returned to his apartment and was occasionally helping the New York Police with repairs. Romanoff was already on another mission. The only one that was here was Clint. She wasn't surprised. The kid had been through so much in the last couple of weeks. He had fallen into the comforting routine of following her around like some personal guard.

Maria couldn't hold in the snort of amusement. More like she was his own personal teddy bear. She understood that somehow she had become the only person Clint cared about or...god forbid even loved but it still shocked her that someone looked at her that way. Not like a lover but as a mom. She had never wanted kids and had practically ran screaming from the few boyfriends and girlfriends that had mentioned children. Somehow Clint had woken up the shriveled little piece of her maternal instinct. If her mom could only see her now. Shaking her head she entered her office. She stopped and reached back towards her gun.

"Why didn't you tell me?" a familiar voice asked from one of the seats in front of her desk. She relaxed and slowly walked over towards her desk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Maria said as she sat down for the first time in hours. She looked up and couldn't help but be surprised at what she found. Clint's face was blank. It was the same as the first time she saw it. It was the face of a soldier...a weapon ready to kill you in a moment's notice. It had been terrifying and wrong on the face of a fifteen year old. It was no better on the man in front of her. What had happened?

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you afraid I would turn against you? I followed you to SHIELD. I would have followed you here." Clint said letting a little bit of the hurt child out. She had no idea what Clint was talking about. She looked closer and saw a few drops of blood on the sleeve of his shirt. It was obviously not his. Something had happened that had turned Clint against her.

"I'm not afraid of anything and I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you being part of Hydra." Clint growled.

"What the Fuck! I'm not part of Hydra." Maria practically yelled. She was about to start yelling when she saw Clint smiling.

"I swear to god Barton if that was a prank I'll make you regret ever escaping that cell at Manticore." Maria growled.

"It wasn't a prank. I had to make sure you weren't dirty."

"What made you think I could be part of Hydra?" She asked sitting down. She was getting to old for this shit.

"Hydra has infiltrated SHIELD." Clint said calmly as if he hadn't said something that was world shaking.

"Explain yourself."

"A group of guards just tried to take me in. I think their orders were to kill me. They kept on fingering their weapons as if they were waiting for a sign." Clint explained.

"That's suspicious but how did you know they were Hydra?"

"One of the guards had an accent that I've heard before and moved like someone I know. I wasn't sure if they were Hydra but that was proof enough that they were assassins." Clint responded.

"I'm assuming they're all dead."

"Yep."

"Fine, how did you figure out they were Hydra?" Maria asked. She didn't even want to think about how she was going to tell Fury that his precious organization had been infiltrated by snakes.

"When I...... interrogated one of the guards he said some shit about cutting off one head two will replace it." Clint murmured as he wiped at his sleeve after finally noticing the blood there. There was no doubt those guards were Hydra.

"That still doesn't explain why you thought I could be a mole."

"It happened down in Engineering. The place was filled with people but when the guards came around it was suddenly empty. It had to be someone high up to pull it off." Clint said giving up on his shirt.

"Sitwell." Maria growled. That scumbag had tried to kill her agent and had the audacity to tell her about the supposed gas leak.

"Exactly, I don't know how deep this problem goes but one thing's for certain I have to leave."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

"Hydra wants me gone, If I stay here they will think try to kill me again and they will know we're onto them. If I disappear they will think that I just ditched SHIELD to save my own ass." Clint responded.

"That sounds about right. What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I'll lay low for a month or two. Then I'll start keeping an eye on Fury, Coulson and you."

"Coulson's dead." Maria said automatically.

"Like I said I'll keep an eye out for anything that might be off around the three of you. Someone might let something slip when they think no one is watching." Clint said standing up.

"Clint be careful."

"I always am. Don't worry Maria I take care of my friends." Clint said heading towards the door.

"Clint who did the guard remind you of?" Maria called out before he opened the door.

"An ex-lover of mine. He's a Hydra assassin. I think you know him as the Winter Soldier." Clint said with a smirk. He left the office before Maria could get over her shock to say anything. Damn brat always had to shake things up. Maria sat there in silence trying to plot her next move when her phone rang.

"Hill."

"Hill I need you at the Trikelion as soon as possible." Fury growled before hanging up. Great she had three hours to figure out how to break the news to Fury. God sometimes she hated her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Killers and Spies

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Marvel Universe or Dark Angel.

Authors Note: I am planning to cross this story with another series but it will only be hinted at for a while. Writing down or tagging the crossover would ruin the surprise for later.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clint sighed as he covered his eyes from the blinding sunlight. Six months had passed since the assassination attempt had occurred. Clint had spent the first few months paranoid. Looking over his shoulders expecting an attack. Now he was just bored as hell. He was on a tropical island that most would consider paradise and here he was in his own personal hell. He was going to wait another month hiding but he was seriously considering on just going on to his next step. His research had revealed the location of three Hydra bases.

One was in Belgium, which would give him the chance to get some of the best chocolate in the world. Which was a definite plus for him going there. The second base was in Hong Kong. The last was in Moscow. He was going to keep that one for last. He didn't really know if there were anyone that wanted him dead there. He has had more than a few missions there and he wasn't only talking about SHIELD missions. While he had been working for Manticore he had been assigned to infiltrate the Red Room and steal their super soldier formula. He had also been responsible for the death of Natasha's four predecessors. He had no doubt in his mind that if he had stayed with Manticore for any longer Natasha would have been added to his kill count.

"So this is where you've been hiding." A familiar voice said from behind him. He looked up to find Natasha standing behind him in a bikini. He should have known better than to think of the woman. She always seemed to know when someone was thinking of her. He took a moment to enjoy the view before turning back to facing the ocean.

"I thought you would find me sooner than this." Clint said watching the waves crash into the beach in a frothy mess. Natasha sat down in the sand next to him.

"I was busy." She responded. He waited for her to continue but she didn't. She really didn't have to. He might have been hiding these last six months but he had been keeping an eye out on everyone. She had been in Russia trying to salvage the mission that had been interrupted by Loki.

"I know....good job with that idiot in Moscow." Clint said. They sat there in silence for a moment. It was so peaceful that Clint found himself relaxing for the first time in months. He could finally let go of some of his control. Natasha would pick up some of the slack and watch his back. Fingers ran through his hair stopping at his neck. It took all of his self control to keep in the whimper of pleasure as the tattoo on the back of his neck was rubbed.

"Are you ever going to tell me about this?" She asked.

"I know you didn't come all the way out here to ask me about a tattoo." She looked at him as if she was going to force the question before letting the subject change.

"You know I didn't. What really happened on the hellicarrier? I know you didn't go crazy and kill the guards." Natasha said. Clint took a moment to figure out what to say. He knew that she wasn't working for Hydra but how much could he tell her.

"The guards were a hit team. SHIELD isn't as safe as it used to be."

"Who sent them?"

"Let's just say that SHIELD has a snake problem." Clint said.

"How deep does it go?" She asked after the information sank in.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I can't say anything more. If you want to know more ask Hill."

"Does Fury know?"

"I can't see Hill keeping it from him." Clint answered honestly. Clint slowly stood up. If Natasha had found him here it meant he hadn't been as careful as he had thought. He needed to get out of here as fast as he could. It looks like fate had made the choice for him. He started to walk back towards the building when Natasha stopped him.

"Where are you going to go now?" she asked looking back at him.

"I was thinking Belgium."

"Be careful out there....I don't like you being out there without back up." She said showing an uncharacteristic amount of vulnerability. He stopped and couldn't help but smile.

"You too.....I'll send you some chocolate." He said with a smirk.

"You better. I have no problem kicking your ass if you don't." She responded with her own smile. She should smile more. It made her look younger and even more beautiful.

"Watch your back Natalia." Clint said walking away. As he walked away his enhanced hearing heard her whisper 'you too little hawk' in Russian.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clint watched the building that was supposedly housing a branch of Hydra. It was in the middle of nowhere, which seemed to be the preferred location of secret organizations. He sat back against the trunk of the tree he was in. He chewed on a piece of chocolate as he studied the building. Something was off here. He had been watching it for days now and not a single person had left or entered the building.

Clint finished his snack and jumped off the branch. The fall to the ground would have broken a normal mans legs but didn't affect him at all. Usually he would try to sneak into the building but he had a feeling that no one would be stopping him. He walked to the solid steel doors and slowly pulled it open. Not at all surprised that it wasn't even locked. The door opened to a grisly sight. Bodies almost completely decayed. Some seemed to be just skeletons. Clint walked through the room trying to not step on any of the bodies. Some of the bodies were little more than charred messes as if they were burned alive. This seemed to be unlikely since there was no sign of scorching anywhere but around the burnt. Then there were bodies scorched as if struck by lightning.

None of this made sense.....yet somehow it all seemed familiar. Almost as if he had seen all of this before, but that was impossible. Eidetic memory was genetically breed into his line. He finally made it to the back hallway. He wandered through the hallway looking into rooms until he finally found the security room. He entered the room pushing the dead guard off the chair. He waited as the computer slowly booted up. Clint almost fell over as the room was filled with an eerie sound.

Was that a fucking whale???

Clint stood up and walked over to the only other door in the room. He slowly pulled it open. He jumped when he saw it wasn't empty. A giant monster in some kind of suit was in front of him. For the first time that he could remember he felt terrified. He turned to run only to hit a solid wall of muscle.

"What are you doing?" a voice that sent jolts of pleasure down his body. He looked up into the cold harsh eyes that were so familiar to him. The Winter Soldier was looking down at him with what could be mistaken as concern. The warmth from his flesh hand was on the small of his back. Clint pushed himself back ignoring the ache that filled him as he lost the warmth of his lovers embrace. Clint looked back to the open door to find the monster gone without a sound.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Clint asked walking around the man to retake his seat in front of the computer.

"I'm infiltrating a Hydra base." Clint continued as he started to search the computer. He tried to bring up the security feed but found everything erased. He felt the Winter Soldier approaching him. It was a familiar feeling to have this giant of a man standing behind him. It was a fairly odd feeling. Making him feel warm and comfortable, while at the same time made his muscles tighten as if expecting a hit or to be pulled into a kiss. It wasn't exactly a bad sensation either.

"Did you kill everyone?" Clint turned to look at the man sending him a look of disbelief before turning back to the computer.

"Last time I checked I didn't have the ability to throw fire. Also I don't have to kill someone when I infiltrate a secure base. Whoever did this covered up their tracks." Clint said as he searched through the database map. Huh, most of the rooms were marked as barracks and other living spaces but there were two rooms in the basement marked as research labs. If there was anything to find it would be there. Clint stood up and made his way to the elevator. He had no doubt that he would be followed. He entered the elevator and pushed the button.

"Why are you here?" Clint asked. Arms encircled his waist and a solid warmth covered his back as he was pulled against the other man. The man nuzzled against the side of his neck. Clint leaned his head over to give him more room. He let out a small moan as the man kissed his neck in a slow path to his ear.

"Don't worry pretty bird I'm not here to kill you." The man whispered into his ear making Clint shiver. Clint turned his head to respond but his mouth was captured in a kiss. He whimpered as the man dominated the kiss his tongue plundering Clint's. Clint was broken out of his daze as the door to the elevator opened. Clint licked his lips chasing the taste as the Winter Soldier looked down at him with a fire in his eyes.

"Uhh....that's good. I wouldn't want all that blood to get in the way of the sex time." Clint whispered, his mind still clouded in lust. The man stepped back releasing Clint a ghost of a smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. Clint shook his head trying to clear it before walking out. They walked in silence to the first door on the right side of the hall. He pushed it open. The room looked like any other chemistry lab he had ever seen in his life. Most of the room was covered in dust. It was obvious that no one had been in here for a long time.

"Over here." The winter Soldier called. Clint walked over to the cabinet that the Soldier was looking into. He looked into the cabinet finding a ring cleared of dust. There was obviously some kind of container that used to be here. The label on the shelf said WS-506. It must be some kind of chemical. Did someone really kill all those people just to get some chemical. What the hell did this chemical do?

"Let's check out the other room." Clint said. They walked over to the next room. Clint pushed against the door but it wouldn't open. Something was jammed behind the door. The Winter Soldier pushed against it and was able to open it a little bit but not enough. They couldn't just break down the door either. IT was solid steel and the wall around it was concrete. The metal from the door frame even went into the concrete of the wall. Whatever was in there they had meant to keep safe.

"Can you keep it open. I think I can squeeze through." Clint said as he ducked under the man's arms. The Winter Soldier grunted as he pushed against the door trying to force it open even more. Clint slowly forced himself through feeling the door scrape against his chest. It took a while but he was soon able to get through. He stumbled over the mess on the floor before getting to a clear area. There was a book shelf on the floor behind the door with what was obviously the dead body of the lead researcher lying across the mess. Clint carefully made his way over to the lone desk. He booted up the computer. He plugged in a portable hard drive and started downloading the information. While that was happening he looked up WS-506.

It came up linked to a project designated Trojan Soldier. No other information on the project could be found here. The project was based in Munich with only the chemical being stored here. Clint sighed as he waited for the download to complete. Once it was down he stored the Hard drive and went back to the door. He thumped his fist against the door and waited for the Winter Soldier to push it open. He squeezed his way through again.

"What did you find?" He asked following Clint back to the elevator.

"If killing me isn't your mission this time....What is?" Clint asked ignoring the previous question. The other man growled at him in frustration.

"I was sent to find out what happened to the base and deal with whatever I found." He muttered.

"Wow, whatever they had here must be really important to warrant the Winter Soldier." Clint said with a smile leaving the elevator. The Winter Soldier wasn't following him.

"Whatever they wanted was part of a project called Trojan Soldier. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me in figuring out what the hell is going on?" Clint called out. He heard the solid footsteps of the man running to catch up.

"Where are we going?"

"Munich."


End file.
